


Lilac Sky

by moonatic32



Category: Nine Muses, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lawyers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatic32/pseuds/moonatic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even the untouchable prosecutor could be lonely. How can a sun like Irene would be fine a few years without her moon?"</p>
<p>The story about two different people who been through hell and back in their life and they need somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Okay,Seulgi.Can I asked you something?" Irene tried to said as she played with her finger. She did that when she become nervous.

"Yeah.Why?" she put down her pen and threw a glance at her tutor.She saw the blushed in Irene face.

"H..How is Hyuna like?Moon Hyuna. Your aunt." as she said that.She saw Seulgi started to grin like an idiot.

"WOW. You asked me about my aunt?" Irene hate it when Seulgi did that,she always tease her even Irene is two years older than her.But what annoyed Irene the most is that Seulgi always knew what she thinks about. " Well,she kinda complicated.No. She is freaking complicated. She really tense and she do everythings on her own. Maybe that's why she such an excellent A.D.A."

Irene just nodded.Because she doesn't know what to do. So,she started to asked Seulgi to finish homework. When Seulgi finished her homework.She start to packing her book. 

"Okay,I think that's all for today.Thanks for offer me a help. I need that" Seulgi said as she open the door. But before she close the door she turned back and stared at Irene for a good five secord.

"Irene.I know Hyuna is attractive and all.But she dangerous.All her past relationship.I don't know.It's just messy.I just hope you don't involve with her.I want to warn you before it's too late"

Well,damn it. It's too fucking late.


	2. cases

"The victim is actually rape by three man?How old is she?"Hyuna asked as she looked at the file Kyungri just gave her.This is unbelieveable how could three men just rape a girl who looked like she never know what the penis is.But being prosecutor for SVU for six years make this case not abnormal.But not like it's not disgusting either.

"Well,she is fourteen years old.She still the virgin and never being in any sexual activities.Not even kissing" With that information.Hyuna looked at the file again.Yeah.That's girl really looked that innocence."You know what nastier?One of that man is actually her step-brother.I leave you for that."  
"Okay.I take this case."she groaned."I hate pedophilia and incest.That guy need to root in jail"  
"Goodluck with that Moon."Kyungri shake her shoulder and whispers into her ears."Wanna come over tonight.I made spagetti?"  
"Yeah.Only if I finish this case by tonight.It's gonna be harder since they're step-siblings"  
"Well,not that hard since we have evidence and juries will have really soft spot for children right?You going to be okay."Kyungri stated as she played with Hyuna hairs.She being doing that since they're were in collage.They being roommate in freshmen and Kyungri still remember how Hyuna had change drastically.After that night.

"Gang.We can't.Here.People will see us."she pushed her and started to looked at around her.Afraid that people will see how she and Detective Park Kyungri being a little intimated than they should.  
"It's not like we fucking."She paused and giving a teasing looked at Hyuna."We did.On your desk with my legs wrap--"  
She was interupped when Hyuna cover her mouths using her hand."That was one time things and you freaking straight."  
"Well,you last relatio--"Suddenly,she saw the pain in her best friend eyes.Shit.She shouldn't hit that god damn sensitive subject."No.no.no.I don't mean that.I forgot okay.Please forgive me."  
"It's okay Gang.Just I need sometimes alone okay.Maybe,could you,you know.I just need to be alone."she nodded and walked out of the A.D.A office.Still regret that she brought that topic again.

\------------  
As Hyuna tried to solved the cases,make a few speculation.She just get the email from the lawyer of the rapist.Damn,how could he paid that Choi Siwon.He like the most paid lawyer in Seoul right now because wow.That guy was A+ in twisting all the words which make him Hyuna number one enemy.  
"Kyungri better give the solid evidence.He's the worse"

While she scatching her hair she hear her phone beeping.Looking the called ID.She frowned.It's a long time since her sister called her.Pressing the answer button,she heard her sister whisper quitely.

"Hye.I'm in the meeting now.Could you help me picking up Seulgi from her school.She would finish at 4:30pm. "

"Unnie.You called me just for that?"Moon Chae Won just replied a simple yes. "Fine.What was her classes?"

"4-1-2.By the way,thank you."before she could replied.Her sister hang up the phone.

\---------------------------

She drive her car to the school.It's like bring her back to the memory back in her high school years.Bittersweet story that she hope she will forget.Parking her car to the nearest school.She climb out and lean on her car.Fishing out her phone from her pocket, she started to call her niece.  
"Hello.Seulgi.This is Hyuna unnie.Your mother have meeting so she asked me to drive you home."  
"Ah.Hyuna unni.I'll come down in a few minutes."she replied as she hang up the phone.Like mother like daughter.

 

In a few minutes she saw her niece walked to her door.And she saw a brunette girl followed behind Seulgi.The girl wave at Seulgi as Seulgi enter Hyuna car.

"Is that your friend?"Hyuna asked as she pointed her finger to that brunette girl.  
"Not really.She my tutors.Her name Irene."  
"Irene?Where she from?"

Seulgi doesn't mind Hyuna as she play with her phone.Since the older woman not really close with Seulgi,she just start the engine and drove to Seulgi home.Suddenly,the rains pouring down.Hyuna love rain.It's make her mind feel relax.Maybe being a lawyer is not a good job but what can she do.That's the only things she good at and her income is so good.But there also a side affect.They more you win in the court,the more enemy you make.She learn that in the hard way.

She dropped Seulgi to her sister home."Thanks Hyuna.Sorry I'm ignored you earlier.It's just my toturs sent me message."There hesitation in her voice."Can I asked you a favor?"

"Yeah.What?"

"My toturs.As you can see,it's raining cat and dog outside.And Irene left her money at her apartment.And I think she when home,walking.I care about her.I don't want her to get sick.I don't want to burdern you bu---"

"It's okay Seul.I'll pick her up."and then Hyuna saw Seulgi smile for the first time today.She kissed Hyuna cheeck before she went out of the when out of the white Audi R8.

Haish,teenager.


	3. this woman

As Hyuna was sure that her niece enter her house safely,she started her car’s engine.

“Please picked up my tutors.”

Slowly,she went back to the direction of Seulgi’s school.She suddenly saw a familiar figure walked in the heavy rain.

The brunette sigh when she realise her the younger girl was right. She really walked in the rain.Beautiful but dumb at the same time.

She stop her cars and push the button of her car window.

“Hye Seulgi friend! Come inside my car. “ Seeing the confused written over the younger girl who are soaking from the rain,she continue”I’m her aunt.She asked me to picked you up. She kinda worried.”

Upon realise that the stranger is actually related to Seulgi,her lips started to form a smile.”But I’m wet.Won’t your car will....”

“Just get in the car will you.”

Hearing this beautiful woman started to rise her voice.Irene nodded her head and climbed up to the expensive car that cost her whole apartment.

Yes,this mysteries woman is beautiful,rich,have a addicted voice and perfect.But the attitude she has is faraway from her cheerful niece. By the looked at her,she maybe 25 years old. But Seulgi is 16.Maybe Seulgi mother married at young ages or the age-gap between her mom and this woman is huge.

“Where your house?” Her thought was cut when she hear that husky voice talking to her. Damn. She already love her voice.

“In Jenju.Street 17.”Her replied caught Hyuna attention.Hyuna take a few glance at her.She then see the younger girl are shaking.The cold and the rain touching her skin combine with air-conditioner in her car surely make people shaking.

The older girl took of her jacket with her left hand while her right hand holding the steering.

Irene heart start to pounding so hard when she saw what the taller woman did.”W-What are you doing?”

“Just take my jacket and wear it.You freaking shaking from the rain.”

Seeing the good intention,the younger girl took the jacket and wore it.She could smell Hyuna’s from her jacket.

Well shit.This is no good.

Subconsciously,she feel the blood running through her cheeks.

“Do you want me to turn off the air-conditioner?”

“Oh!No no. I’m okay”

“You sure”When she saw that the woman start to turn off the air-con,she hold her hand to stop her.Just then,she feel electric running down her body.”Okay.Forget about it.You come to my house because my house is only three blocked away.”

Hyuna make a U-turn and start to speeding her car.Adventage of having a expensive car is you can arrive at your destination with the blink of an eyes.

 

“Well,you don’t need to be scared. I’m not gonna hurt you.Beside,I’m A.D.A for Special Unit Victim.”

“What was that?”

“Okay.I’m a lawyer for rape cases and I worked for goverment.So,no. I won’t rape and killed you”

With that Irene enter her house.Her mouth slightly open when she saw how big her condominium are.Okay.This woman.

“You should change you clothes you know.Just go to the guest room over there.”Hyuna pointed her finger to one of the wooden door beside the kitchen.”In the closet you will find a few shirt and jeans.”

Nodding her head she heading to the guest room.There,she saw a king size bed with white sheet.In the corner,she saw a study table and a small sofa.

The shorter girl open the closet and she find a few white t-shirt.She tooked of her wet shirt and changed it to white t-shirt.Then her cheeks turn red when she saw the black bra neatly been fold.

“Should I wear it.My bra right now make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Just wear it.” Upon hear the husky voice,Irene almost fall on the bed.When was that tall woman come to her room.Well,not her room but still.”You talk too loud.I could hear it when I’m making my coffee at kitchen.And also the underwear.Just wear it.It’s new.Nobody ever wore it before.”

And just like that the woman gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : okay. so Asianfanfic really hate me and tell me to make this story become rated like bitch no. It's not even rated and I also put a trailer for this fanfic. go to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50zD-2khoAw . comment and vote.


	4. really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Guys.What you think?I think my writing is suck.Big times.I really need to re-edit this chapter and more.But maybe someday.And I need to learn how to write more.Last time I write a fanfiction in 2012. SO,it's suck big time.
> 
> Tell me what you think.

“Thank you for let me borrow your clothes.”Just when she when outside of the the guest room,the taller woman offer her to sit on the chair in her dining area.

“Do you want some tea or coffee?”the woman offer her as she heated the water.

“Tea. And Irene.”

“I’m sorry.what?”she open the cabinet and take a look at the raven hair girl confused to what she said.

“My name.It’s Irene.Actually it’s Joohyun but people called me Irene since I’m a little so.y-yeah”

“Moon Hyuna.And you are so cute.”Irene heart start to skip a beat once she saw the woman smile at her.Yes,this older girl is sure as hell is cold and it’s seem like she really hard to approach.If Irene saw this woman in other occasion,they wouldn’t talk to each other....at all.

But her smile.It’s so warm that even as the iceberg in Titanic would melt if she smile all the time.Well,if she did,The Titanic would not have a movie then.And that movie is Irene favorite.

“Why did you shutter all the time?Am I make you uncomfortable?”The woman stated as she placed the hot green tea infront of the small girl.

“Thank you”Reaching out of the the cup.She take a sip of green tea.Oh Lord.It’s taste so good.”I don’t know.You just make me so nervous.I can’t think strai--.”As Irene respond,the older woman sit next to her at the dinning table.

“Well,continues”she ordered as she placed her hand on the younger girl’s thigh.”Did I make you more nervous now?”She whisper in Irene ears.She don’t usually treat someone like this but see the raven hair girl make her feel so..satisfied.For God know what reason.”Have you ever being with woman before?”

Upon hear what Hyuna said.Irene’s face blooms crimson.She stand up and excused herself.”I think I need to go home.I have many worked to do.”Which is a lie.She don’t have work.She just went to apartment and sleep.Oh God.It’s already so late and here she is with beautiful stranger who she only know for few hours.

“And I’m sure you also had work to do since you’re prosecutor.”She stated as she played with her fingers.Bad habits.

With a quick breath,Hyuna stood up and she walked to the flusted girl.”You know that your face as red as tomato.I’m kidding okay.Yeah.I have a tons of works to do.But I rarely have a guest so why not treat them.”

“Is that how you treat all your guest?”Irene asked as she has that ‘really’ face.

Shaking her head,Hyuna smiled warmly as she ruffle the younger girl hair.”No,It’s just funny to play around with you.You should see your face”Hyuna then imitated the way Irene clumsily stand up.

I can’t believe I though she really a cold woman.She a child.Irene though as she rolling her eyes.”Okay.Whatever.I really need to get back home.”

“Really.”Hyuna murmurs,rising her eyebrows.

“By the look in that table,you have so many works and I don’t want to bother you.”She replied and pointing out her hand to the table behind Hyuna.

“Fine.Want me to drive you?”she questions and take her cars key on the kitchen counter.

“No.I don’t want to burden you.”

“You’re not.”the brunette insisted.Without waiting for Irene reply,she took the shorter girl’s hand and dragged her outside.

 

“I don’t know how many times I said this but thank you.If not you,I’ll catch a high fever.”

“It’s nothing.Just thank Seulgi.If it is not her.I wouldn’t comeback.”she says,smiling.

“Thanks anyways”she murmurs and climbed out of the car.

“What bout your clothes?How should I returned this for you?”the woman stared at her.From head to toes to her eyes.

“Just keep it.I have many more in my home.”she says politely.

Not so sure she could keep it or not.I just give her clothes to Seulgi then.Seem like the brunette still stared at her,she replied“Okay.By the ways,drive save.”

Hyuna chuckles,then hums to herself.”You sound like my mother.”then again,Hyuna saw the shorter girl’s face turn crimson again.She sure easily blushing.If they met again in the future,the older woman promised herself that she will definitely tease this girl again.

If only they met again in future.

 

“Hye.This is Seulgi,the most cutest and funniest and perfect girl.If I don’t picked up the phone,I’m sleeping.So,leave the message.Buing Buing.”

“Hye Seulgi.This is me.Irene.I want to thank you for asking you aunt to take me there.I’m safely home right now.All thanks to you.So text me a date if you need my help again.Bye”

She clicked End Calling,giggling to herself.Seulgi can be a brat sometimes but the girl is caring.They known each other since two years ago.Went Irene date this boy who is Seulgi neighbour.Their friendship started there.Even after she break up with that boy who cheated on her with his college.

Without she noticed,she started to think about the woman she met today.The taller woman really make her confused.More confused then anythings.Maybe because she stranger or maybe because she had that aura.

Think about that again,Irene realise that she doesn’t have many female friend.Starch that,she doesn’t really have many friends since she run away from home.

Tear streaming down her cheeks once she remember the reason why she took that drastic action.Biting her lips,she wiping the tears using the back of her hand.

Girl need to do what girl have to do.


End file.
